User talk:DigigirlsFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:THB page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 18:16, December 9, 2009 Welcome message. It's the same automatic welcome message as any other wiki user/talk page... hope that helps....Mattwo 19:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know this seems a bit OTT but... THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT MY PAGE!!!! I thought that no-one went on and checked it. I put a lot of hard work into that page, you know. So, Thank You. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 19:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::TBH I didn't read it, I just moved right to your talk page to help resolve the issue you had posted about (twice) on the admin's talk page....Mattwo 02:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Some comments on your page I went ahead and read your page over, I just have two things to comment on: 1.) It's kwaii not kaiwaii... 2.) You forgot that tamers had the sunglasses. :P Mattwo 10:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeh thanks, i'll go add that (2). As for one, i'll double check that 'cause, i watch subs and a lot of translators spell it differently. I'll ask around, and if i get different spellings, i'll use the one that most people said, ok? Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 15:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) St. Trinian's II? The wikipedia link does work for St. Trinian's II. Also they (the tamers chosen children) have the glasses in the opening credits/opening theme. :P Mattwo 05:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I said! And the link should work. I'll keep St Trinians, but change the link to the full name. Hope it'll help Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 18:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Publicity. If you are looking for viewers of your fan fiction, I highly suggest you set up an account on FanFiction.net and post them there. You could also set up an account on LiveJournal as well, or post links about your story on a Digimon fan fiction group (there are many). Either of those places has many more users (and potential viewers) than we do. There aren't that many regular visitors and some of us are very busy. The purpose of a wiki anyway is to display an encyclopedia of information; they're not community hubs. Hope that helps.---- Rad140 Message 02:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =] Thanks for the appreciation! Most of my series will just be stories, however, I am planning a Flash Series for Youtube for Adventure 2010! You can also see stories of D-Power 2.0 via the episode list, I will add more to it soon! I also plan to write the sequel to Autumn of Discovery, called Winter of Travel very soon, which will include Takuya, Koji and JP, whilst Luke explores the Earth and discovers new Digimon which will eventually form his team in a later project! (You can already read that he had DotMirageGaogamon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode!) I hope you're also looking forward to the writing of Digimon Adventure 2030, the sequel to 2010!I can tell you one thing about it; one of the Digidestined will be a Cyborg Child (A robot) who is partnered with a Robot version of Guilmon called MechGuilmon! I hope you continue to enjoy my fanon and look forward to future ones, thanks for the encouragement! =] --Digital Tamer 17:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Digital Tamer! Did you see some of my Fan Stories? If so, did you like them? Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 19:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Frontier Go ahead. Any help filling in gaps is appreciated. Anyway, I won't be working on Frontier for a long time, not until I've been through Adventure 02 and Tamers. THB → Talk ← 01:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) reply My friend Chrys drew it for me. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC)